Story Behind the Medallion
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: On a quiet day at the temple Kimiko and Raimundo are sitting together. When asked, Raimundo tells Kimiko the Story Behind the Medallion.


**Summary: On a quiet day at the temple Kimiko and Raimundo are sitting together. When asked, Raimundo tells Kimiko the Story Behind the Medallion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin, or Raimundo's medallion.**

_**Story behind the Medallion**_

Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko were both sitting outside on a warm fall day. The sun shone brightly on Raimundo's medallion and Kimiko found herself looking at it many times. One time when Kimiko glanced at it Raimundo caught her stare and said.

"What are you looking at?" Kimiko blushed and slightly turned away.

"I was just looking at your medallion." She said and then she pointed at it. "See how the sun is playing off of it?" Raimundo looked down at the medallion around his neck and Kimiko said.

"It's pretty." The two were silent for a moment and then Kimiko said.

"Where did you get your medallion?" Raimundo slightly blushed and looked down hoping Kimiko wouldn't notice, but she did.

"Are you too embarrassed to tell me?" She teased making Raimundo even more unsettled. Kimiko didn't notice and continued. "Is it a secret? Only for you to know?" Raimundo shifted where he was sitting on the fountain.

"Kim…" He said. Kimiko and he had been dating for the past year, not long after Raimundo had been chosen Shoku warrior, and he wasn't sure how she would feel about how he got his medallion. This time Kimiko noticed his nervous shifting when she looked up at him and became slightly worried.

"Rai, what is it? Are you okay?" She asked him. Raimundo only shook his head and Kimiko frowned. "Did I hurt your feelings?" Raimundo shook his head again and said.

"No, Kimiko you didn't hurt my feelings." This time Kimiko frowned when she said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just…" He sighed and mumbled something under his breath. All Kimiko could understand was "…a girl…". Kimiko furrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What?" Raimundo looked down at her from where she was sitting under the fountain and sighed again.

"I said "When I was younger… a girl that I liked gave it to me…" Kimiko looked at Raimundo as if he had suddenly grown a second head. Raimundo sighed again.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd look at me like that." Kimiko stifled a laugh that so badly wanted to come out.

"Look at you like you're the strangest boy I've ever met? Well, I can't help that you are." Kimiko let out a small giggle and Raimundo said.

"Kimi- what are you talking about?"

"Raimundo did you really think I'd be jealous of your little girlfriend when you were what? Nine?" He didn't notice the tinge of hurt in her voice.

"Seven."

"That's even worse! Seven?" She looked up at him and honestly said. "Rai, you love me, I know you do. So why would I care that you got a necklace from a little girl that you haven't even seen in ages?"

"Well…" He looked up at her. "You really don't care?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I don't!" Raimundo looked down he couldn't believe that he had actually thought Kimiko would be jealous of when he was so young.

"You're not mad… are you?" He asked her. Kimiko shook her head but she wasn't looking at him. Raimundo was worried about her silence and asked her if she was okay. She nodded but didn't say anything. She stood up and turned to leave. Just as she did she looked at the sun playing on the medallion and said.

"It really is pretty." She smiled at him but Raimundo knew it was a fake. As she walked away he could see the tears on her face. He looked down and sighed, her being hurt by him was much worse than her being mad at him.

_**RaiKim**_

Later that day Raimundo stood outside Kimiko's cubicle. He had heard Kimiko's silent sobs from his cubicle next door. He couldn't believe he had hurt her so much and as he looked down at the medallion in his hand he really hoped he could make it up to her. He knocked on the wall beside the thin curtain.

"Yeah?" Called the tearstained voice.

"It's me, Raimundo." There wasn't an answer and Raimundo knew Kimiko was either ignoring him or trying to compose herself hoping he wouldn't notice she had been crying. After a moment more Raimundo called through the curtain.

"Can I come in?" Kimiko didn't answer but Raimundo slid open the curtain and stepped inside anyway. Kimiko was sitting against the left wall hugging her legs.

"What do you want?" She asked. Raimundo sighed and sat cross legged in front of her. Kimiko turned her face so that he wouldn't have to see the tears that were still in her eyes.

"I hurt your feelings didn't I?" Raimundo asked. There was no response and Raimundo said.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He never took his eyes off of her face. "I need to know when I hurt you." She looked at him and Raimundo could see the tears that filled her eyes. Kimiko nodded and said.

"Okay yes, you've hurt me. Are you happy?" Raimundo shook his head.

"Why would that make me happy?" Kimiko turned her head again and Raimundo sighed.

"You were right earlier when you said that I love you." He tried to fill the silence. "I really do love you, you know, and when I hurt you it hurts me too." Kimiko looked at him again and he saw that some of the tears had escaped her eyes.

"Does it really?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Raimundo nodded and said.

"I am so, so sorry. I can just be so stupid sometimes." Kimiko nodded and couldn't suppress a smile. Raimundo continued. "You've never been the jealous type before; I don't know why I thought that'd change." Kimiko didn't answer and Raimundo wasn't sure how to take that.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked. Kimiko only nodded and Raimundo could tell that she was thinking. After a moment she said.

"Yeah, I forgive you." She nodded again. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Raimundo said. "That's why I hate it so much when I hurt you…" He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I did something for you." Kimiko tilted her head.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Raimundo smiled and held out his medallion. Kimiko stared at it; she hadn't even noticed that he wasn't wearing it. As the medallion caught the light of her room Kimiko saw a small engraving on the front.

"What is that?" Kimiko asked grabbing the necklace out of his hand and tilted the circle so that she could read what was written. In small cursive letters were three simple words. "I love you." Kimiko let out a small sob, but this wasn't a sob of hurt feelings, it was a sob of happy feelings and of love. She hugged Raimundo tight crying on his shoulder. When Kimiko pulled away Raimundo went behind her and gently clasped the necklace around her neck. Kimiko turned around and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said in a voice ever so soft. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Raimundo said and then he pulled her into a soft loving kiss, and that's the story behind the medallion.

**Well, did you like? I wasn't sure where it was going but I think I like the final turnout. What about you? Well why don't you review and tell me?**


End file.
